


flounder through the feeling for you

by daffodeela



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/daffodeela
Summary: Jean mendengar bahwa syal yang selalu dikenakan Mikasa adalah pemberian Eren. Mikasa berada di hadapannya. Menyusuri jemarinya pada syal di sepanjang kainnya yang menjuntai. Jean tidak bisa menahan diri dari bertanya, "Jika aku memberikan sesuatu padamu suatu hari nanti, akankah kau benar-benar menjaganya?"
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	flounder through the feeling for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [flounder through the feeling for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733715) by [shafilaschtein (daffodeela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/shafilaschtein)

> Attack on Titan by Hajime Isayama. I don't take any material advantage by writing this story.

Jean mendengar Connie dan Sasha terkekeh-kekeh di belakangnya dan dia tahu dirinya adalah objek dari komedi yang mereka bagi. Matanya berputar karena dongkol. Dia meniup rambutnya yang semakin memanjang dan sering menutupi wajahnya. Gestur-gestur itu terjadi karena dia masih mencoba menahan diri dari menggertak mereka berdua. Namun, saat gelakan mereka terdengar semakin keras, Jean sudah tak bisa lagi memendamnya.

"Bisakah kalian diam?" ucap Jean dengan intonasi tajam.

Connie masih tertawa-tawa. Sasha menggembungkan pipi untuk menahannya, tetapi raut wajahnya masih penuh dengan hiburan yang berisik.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar suka pada Mikasa?" Connie melemparkan pertanyaan retoris. Jean menjawabnya atau tidak, dia sudah memegang jawabannya.

"Ya, Jean. Kau tidak bisa berhenti memandangnya," kata Sasha. Bibirnya digigit keras-keras untuk menahan tawa lagi. Tangannya memegang perutnya sendiri. "Apakah kau selalu seperti itu selama ini? Kenapa kami bisa tidak sadar, ya?"

Jean dapat merasakan seluruh wajahnya memanas. Darah yang berdesir ke wajahnya diakibatkan oleh rasa malu dan marah karena diejek seperti ini.

"Itu karena kalian bodoh," ucap Jean. Intonasi tajam sama sekali belum hilang dari kata-katanya.

Alih-alih marah karena tidak terima seperti biasanya, Connie dan Sasha malah tertawa lebih keras. Bahkan ujung-ujung mata Sasha sampai berair. Jemari telunjuk Connie diarahkan ke arahnya selama dia tertawa. Jean sempat bingung atas respons mereka yang semakin menggila, sampai dia memutar ulang kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya. Dia menepuk dahinya sendiri. _Sial_.

"Connie, dia baru saja mengakui bahwa dia selalu memandang Mikasa sejak dulu!"

Connie mengangguk. Dia segera menambahkan, "Pantas saja kau selalu marah pada Eren!"

Jean menggeleng-geleng sembari mengusap mukanya sendiri dengan kasar. Dia mengembuskan napas panjang. "Sudah cukup," kata Jean.

Gema tawa Connie dan Sasha berangsur-angsur menghilang. Jean yang masih menutupi wajah dengan tangan terkejut saat tiba-tiba bahu kanan dan kirinya ditepuk oleh tangan berukuran berbeda. Dia melirik ke arah kanan dan menemukan Sasha di sana.

"Apakah kau pernah memberitahunya?" tanya Sasha. Kali ini wajahnya serius, tidak ada lintasan ejekan lagi di sana. Jean melirik Connie dan mendapati ekspresi wajah yang serupa.

"Kenapa kita jadi membicarakan kehidupan romansaku?" Jean mengerutkan hidungnya. Perasaan tidak nyaman memenuhi tenggorokannya.

"Ayolah, kami teman dekatmu, 'kan?" kata Connie. "Kau selalu menyimpannya sendiri 'kan selama ini? Kenapa tidak ceritakan saja?"

Jean terdiam. Dia teringat masa-masa saat dirinya masih calon prajurit. Marco menyadari caranya memandang Mikasa yang berbeda. Marco pernah membahasnya sebentar, tetapi Jean tidak ingin memperpanjangnya. Semenjak Marco gugur, _rahasia_ itu pun gugur bersamanya. Jean tak pernah membahasnya lagi bersama siapa pun. Lagi pula, sebagai prajurit yang berada di tengah-tengah kondisi yang genting selama ini, dia pikir perasaannya untuk Mikasa bukanlah hal yang penting. Namun, kini dia sadar dirinya adalah manusia biasa sebelum prajurit. Perasaan adalah hal wajar yang menghinggapi dirinya dan tidak bisa diabaikan selamanya.

"Saat pertama kali makan malam bersama calon prajurit, aku bilang padanya dia punya rambut yang indah. Itu saja," kata Jean. Dia mengantisipasi ejekan baru dari Sasha dan Connie, tetapi antisipasinya tak berarti.

Sasha menggerakkan jarinya seperti seseorang yang sedang berhitung. "Itu sekitar ... enam tahun yang lalu?" Suara Sasha melengking. "Kau suka padanya sudah selama itu?"

Jean tidak menjawab.

"Wow," sahut Connie. "Sasha, apakah kita benar-benar bodoh atau Jean yang pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Mikasa?"

Sasha menggeleng-geleng. Tiba-tiba dia terdiam, baru menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu. Kau bilang rambutnya indah?"

"Ya."

"Sebelum kemari, aku melihat Mikasa baru memotong rambutnya lagi. Tidak sampai satu jam yang lalu," kata Sasha. Tangannya membuat gerakan memotong di bawah telinga. "Sependek ini."

Jean mengedikkan bahu. "Itu haknya. Dia bisa melakukan apa pun yang dia mau." Ingatannya berputar pada saat Eren memperingati Mikasa untuk memotong rambut karena khawatir akan tersangkut pada 3DMG. Jean memberengut karena saat itu Mikasa memotong rambutnya atas pengaruh orang lain. Atas pengaruh Eren.

"Jadi, kau akan tetap suka padanya walaupun dia botak?" tanya Connie. Sasha mengerutkan hidungnya dan menggetok kepala Connie.

"Kenapa kau tidak beri tahu saja?" tanya Sasha.

"Tidak apa-apa. Banyak hal lain yang lebih penting," ucap Jean. "Dan aku tidak ingin membebaninya atas apa pun. Biarkan saja."

"Lakukan saja pelan-pelan. Kau bisa memberinya ... apa namanya?" Sasha mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membentuk kutip menggunakan jari-jarinya. "Petunjuk. Kau masih bisa memujinya. Kau masih bisa melindunginya."

Jean menyeringai remeh. "Melindunginya? Kau tahu 'kan seberapa kuat Mikasa? Dia tidak butuh itu." Muncul kilatan rasa kagum dan bangga di matanya.

Sasha tampak terpana. "Wow. Kau benar-benar suka padanya," gumam Sasha pelan-pelan. Namun, Jean masih dapat mendengarnya. "Tapi kau pasti akan melakukannya jika dia membutuhkannya, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Wow. Kau benar-benar suka padanya," ulang Connie. Jean memutar bola matanya.

"Kau bisa ada di sisinya saat dia sedih," kata Sasha. "Tapi kau harus melakukan itu semua dengan tulus, jangan mengharapkan apa pun."

"Aku tahu," sahut Jean. Dia memandang Sasha dengan serius. "Ngomong-ngomong, rasanya aneh mendengarmu bicara seperti ini."

Sasha mendengus. "Jean, aku juga perempuan."

"Itu Mikasa!" ujar Connie tiba-tiba. Jean sontak mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Connie menatap. Benar saja, Mikasa ada di sana. Entah mengapa detak jantung Jean mendadak mengencang—lebih kencang daripada saat-saat dia melihat Mikasa biasanya. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas lagi. 

"Oi, Mikasa! Mikasa!" Connie berteriak sembari cengengesan dan melambaikan tangan. Sasha menepuk jidat dan menggeleng-geleng. _Si bodoh itu._

Mikasa menoleh tanpa berjalan mendekat. Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menanti Connie menyatakan tujuannya.

"Jean ingin berbicara padamu!"

Jean menahan diri untuk tidak memukul bagian belakang kepala Connie. Saat dia mengangkat wajah, Mikasa sudah menatap ke arahnya. Perempuan itu masih sediam tadi, dan tatapannya mengharapkan sesuatu dari Jean. Jean yang entah harus mengatakan apa, hanya melambaikan tangan. Bibirnya terbuka. "H-hai?" ucapnya terbata-bata.

Kening Mikasa mengerut. "Hai," sahutnya datar. Dia terdiam beberapa saat, masih menanti sesuatu, sampai memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Sasha menatap Jean dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Apa-apaan itu?"

Jean menutup wajahnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

.

Jean baru saja selesai mengecek persediaan dan kondisi senjata yang ditaruh di dalam ruangan. Dia sempat berdiskusi dengan Komandan Hanji mengenai kebutuhan senjata yang dibutuhkan militer saat ini. Terlalu banyak debu yang terhirup dari ruangan itu hingga Jean merasa tenggorokannya gatal. Dia berjalan ke belakang ruangan, yang merupakan tempat yang langsung menghadap ke lapangan, untuk menghirup udara bersih. Sebotol air sudah berada di tangannya.

Jean terbatuk-batuk. Dia membuka botol minumnya dan menegak air dari sana sembari berjalan. Dia terperanjat saat menyadari Mikasa pun sedang berdiri di belakang ruangan persenjataan. Air minum membasahi pakaiannya. Telapak tangan Jean menumpu tubuhnya yang mendadak limbung pada dinding kayu ruangan persenjataan. Suban dari dinding menusuk jemarinya dalam-dalam. Dia segera menarik tangannya.

Mikasa menghampirinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jean menepuk dadanya yang basah. Dia meringis saat merasakan suban di tangannya semakin tertekan. Dia ingin menjawab dirinya baik-baik saja, tetapi Mikasa pun bisa melihat sendiri bahwa dirinya tidak begitu. Namun, Jean tetap berkata, "Aku baik—"

Kata-katanya terpotong oleh Mikasa yang tiba-tiba menarik tangan kanannya. Perempuan itu menelusuri telapak tangan Jean menggunakan tatapannya sampai berhenti di jari telunjuk. "Serpihan kayu," kata Mikasa.

Di tengah-tengah dirinya yang tergemap, Jean hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kau baru mendapatkannya barusan, 'kan?"

Lagi-lagi, Jean hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ini bisa menimbulkan infeksi." Mikasa meraih botol minum yang digenggam tangan kiri Jean. Sisa air di sana ditumpahkan pada telapak tangan kanan Jean. "Kau punya jarum?"

"Tidak," jawab Jean. Dia baru bisa menemukan suaranya. "Tidak apa-apa! Ini hanya luka kecil. Aku pernah tertusuk kayu yang lebih besar. Kau," panas memenuhi wajah Jean, "... kau juga yang mengobatinya."

Mikasa tidak mengacuhkan kata-kata Jean. Dia mencoba menarik suban di tangan Jean dengan keras, tetapi masih belum tercabut. Lelaki itu meringis. Darah mulai keluar dari sabetan lukanya.

"Maaf."

Mikasa menunduk. Dia menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Saat sadar wajah Mikasa sudah dekat dengan telapak tangannya, Jean segera menarik tangannya dari pegangan Mikasa.

"Tunggu. Apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Menggigit subannya."

"Apa?!" Jean merasa lehernya seperti tercekik. Dia bahkan kesulitan hanya untuk meneguk ludahnya.

"Jariku terlalu besar untuk menariknya."

Jean menggeleng-geleng. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Dia langsung menggigit suban yang masih timbul di permukaan kulit dan menariknya pelan-pelan. Suban itu sudah lepas dan langsung dibuang ke tanah. Namun, kepala Jean sama sekali tidak bisa ditunda untuk membayangkan jika Mikasa yang melakukannya. Bayangan itu terasa terlalu berlebihan baginya. Dia merasakan sensasi tercekik di lehernya lagi. Dia memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Terima kasih," ucap Jean saat sudah mampu mengendalikan diri sendiri.

Mikasa mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Dia kembali menyandarkan punggung pada dinding. Jean, yang entah harus melakukan apa lagi dan memang tujuan awalnya di sini, turut melakukan hal yang sama.

Tangan Mikasa terulur padanya untuk mengembalikan botol dalam diam. Jean meneteskan sisa-sisa yang masih ada pada lukanya yang masih basah. Saat sudah selesai, botol tersebut ditutup. Fokusnya kembali tertuju pada Mikasa.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Jean.

Mikasa memegangi kepalanya sendiri. Matanya terpejam erat seperti menahan sakit. Punggungnya semakin ditekan ke dinding. Jean refleks memegangi lengan Mikasa agar perempuan itu tidak sampai jatuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Saat rasa sakit sudah tidak menyerangnya, Mikasa kembali menegakkan tubuh. Dia mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa." Tangannya menggenggam erat syal yang melingkari lehernya. "Hanya sakit kepala biasa. Sudah berakhir."

Jean mengalihkan pandangan saat yakin Mikasa tidak menampilkan ekspresi kesakitan sama sekali. Perempuan itu sudah kembali pada posturnya sebagai wanita paling kuat yang pernah Jean temui. Kerongkongannya terasa terbakar karena pernah mendengar bahwa syal yang selalu dipakai Mikasa adalah pemberian dari Eren. Dia ingin mengonfirmasi langsung tentang hal itu, tetapi memikirkan jika jawaban mutlak sudah didapatnya, dia merasa semakin terganggu jika yang keluar dari bibir Mikasa adalah "ya".

Keheningan membungkus mereka berdua. Jean merasa tenggorokannya sudah bersih dari debu, tetapi dia belum mau beranjak dari sini. Mikasa pun tidak tampak hendak beranjak. Jean kembali teringat bahwa pertanyaannya tentang apa yang perempuan itu lakukan di sini ditinggalkan menggantung begitu saja. Dia ingin bertanya lagi, tetapi rasa canggung memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Apa yang mau kaukatakan tadi?" tanya Mikasa tiba-tiba.

Jean ingin menepuk jidatnya lagi. Perasaan jengkel dan malu memenuhi dadanya. "Bukan apa-apa. Connie hanya iseng."

"Oh."

Hening menemani mereka lagi. Hal itu membuat Jean kembali teringat kata-kata Sasha. Soal rambut Mikasa. Soal memuji Mikasa. Jean tidak segan-segan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Mikasa. Dia tahu beberapa detik lagi perempuan itu akan menyadari tatapannya. Dan hal tersebut langsung terbukti saat itu juga dengan Mikasa yang balas menoleh ke arahnya sembari melemparkan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau memotong rambutmu lagi," kata Jean.

"Ya."

Jean menatap wajah Mikasa tanpa berkedip. Dia tahu merah sudah mewarnai pipinya lagi, tetapi dia tetap tersenyum. "Tampak bagus untukmu."

Tidak ada perubahan signifikan dari ekspresi wajah Mikasa selain matanya yang sedikit melebar. Dia memegang ujung rambutnya dan melirik tangannya sendiri. "Terima kasih."

Jean terpana. Respons Mikasa sama sekali tidak sedingin saat dia memuji rambut Mikasa pertama kali. _Tentu saja,_ pikir Jean, _waktu itu kami belum saling mengenal. Mungkin waktu itu dia menganggap hal itu menakutkan. Sementara sekarang kami ... teman? Benar. Te-man._

Mikasa menyentuh syalnya lagi. Jemarinya menyusuri kain panjang tersebut sampai ke ujungnya sebelum tangannya kembali ke sisi tubuh. Sengatan tidak nyaman melanda dada Jean.

"Mikasa," panggil Jean.

"Hm?" gumam Mikasa tanpa menoleh.

"Jika aku memberikan sesuatu padamu suatu hari nanti, akankah kau benar-benar menjaganya?"

Tolehan Mikasa terlalu kencang hingga Jean khawatir itu akan menimbulkan cedera. _Tidak,_ batin Jean, _Mikasa jauh lebih kuat daripada itu._ Fokus Jean tertuju pada mimik muka Mikasa yang dipenuhi keterkejutan. 

Jean menggeleng dan menggosok rambutnya sendiri. Ada ketegangan yang membuatnya ingin mendengar jawaban Mikasa, tetapi dia teringat kata-katanya pada Sasha yang menyatakan dia tidak ingin membebani Mikasa soal ini. _Pelan-pelan saja_. Jean menyengir. Dia mengibaskan tangannya. 

"Lupakan saja, oke?" ucapnya dengan nada ringan. Dia memasukkan tangan yang tidak memegang botol ke dalam saku celana. Kakinya menendang kerikil sebelum menegakkan tubuh dari menyandar dan berjalan menjauh dari Mikasa. Sebelum dia belok menuju depan ruangan persenjataan, samar-samar terdengar, "Aku akan menjaganya."

Jean tidak tahu apakah itu khayalannya atau bukan. Dia meninggalkan pertanyaan itu di sana tanpa menggali konfirmasi sama sekali. Untuk sekarang, lebih baik dia terjebak di antara realita dan angan-angan. Karena terlalu timpang pada salah satunya akan menghancurkan sesuatu di dalam dirinya sekarang atau suatu hari nanti.


End file.
